


[F4M] Finding new love on New Year’s Eve

by Taurean_adift



Category: Original Work - Taurean
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Orion, Shy, Singing, Sweet, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurean_adift/pseuds/Taurean_adift
Summary: Let’s pretend there’s no pandemic. It’s the college year end party, everyone’s dressed up and having a blast. The popular girl is a singer and her best friend is a quiet nerd. They’ve liked each other for a long time but never realized it was mutual. Can they find a way to express their true feelings before their paths diverge forever? A sweet and hopeful little story for the new year (loosely inspired by the song “Eyes on Me - Final Fantasy VIII).
Kudos: 5





	[F4M] Finding new love on New Year’s Eve

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script exclusively for Gone Wild Audio (www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio) and its associated subs.  
> PLEASE NOTE: You may use this script to create audio content for the website mentioned above only. Please DO NOT use it for commercial purposes or any other site unless checking with me first (I'll probably be okay with it if you're nice :).
> 
> IF YOU USE this script or if it inspires you to create your own content, do tag me in your Reddit Post Comments (otherwise Reddit won't notify me) or just send me a message: u/Taurean_adift in Reddit, thanks!
> 
> Dear performers, feel free to add in any music, SFX, anything you like.  
> Have fun reading or performing! This script is made by adults for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

**Title: [F4M] Finding new love on New Year’s Eve [friends to lovers] [popular singer] [ [quiet guy] [sweet] [romantic] [sentimental] [shy] [clothed sex] [constellation of Orion] [inspired by Eyes on Me - Final Fantasy 8 theme]**

**SCRIPT**   
**\------**

**Quick note for performer: You play a singer so... there's singing involved :) And some SFX required. This is a slow and intimate scenario, with lots of pauses in between, do take your time.**

**[OPENING SEGMENT]**

**You’re on stage in a hall, singing a romantic song. This is to establish that you’re a good singer. You can choose any song (not aud lang syne please haha) and sing part of it.**

**Scene: After your opening song, you’re navigating your way outside through the crowd, making small talk along the way.**

**SFX: Party chatter, music playing in large hall.**

Oh, sorry. Excuse me.

Oh, hey! Yeah, you liked that song? Thank you.

Oh, thank you.

Oh, nowhere… just gonna get some fresh air. I’ll be back for another set later.

Yeah, I’ll catch up with you.

Sorry.

Sorry, excuse me.

**SFX: Party sounds more muted now you’re outside.**

[SHIVER SLIGHTLY] Oooh…

**Scene: You've exited the main party hall to a huge garden outside, where it's dark.**

**SFX: Slight crunching of walking on grass. Then all quiet.**

A-ha!

[LAUGH]

I thought I’d find you here.

Am I… interrupting anything?

You’re not hiding a girl somewhere around here, are you?

[GIGGLE]

No, don’t get up… I’ll… mmm… just lie here beside you.

Oh, never mind my dress. No one’ll notice a little dirt on it. [GIGGLE]

**SFX: Ruffling of dress as you lie on the ground.**

Well, YOU’RE gonna ruin your tux, lying on the ground like that.

Mmm…

[CONTENTED SIGH]

[TAKE YOUR TIME HERE, ENJOYING AN INTIMATE, QUIET MOMENT]

This is nice…

[SOFT GASP] Oh… look at the stars!

Ohhh….

They’re so pretty!

[SHORT SILENCE]

**Optional SFX: You can introduce very soft music as background, just like a scene from a movie (in my experience, bg music won't break immersion, but actually enhances it if kept soft - single instrument like piano or guitar)**

Hey, quick, make a wish.

Ooh, that one, right there!

What? That’s Jupiter?

[LAUGH] Are you sure?

Okay… uhm…

Well, which ones aren’t stars? I don’t wanna waste my wish on a planet or satellite.

[GIGGLE]

Uhm…. I don’t know… what are those three stars in a row?

Orion’s belt? Did you just make that up?

That’s Orion?

Oh… wow.

(YOU'RE TRYING TO CONNECT THE STARS) ...okay… I see it… I think.

That’s so cool!

Mmm…

That’s your favourite constellation?

[SHORT SILENCE]

[HERE YOUR TONE BECOMES SOFT AND AFFIRMING]

I think it’s mine, too.

Hmm.

[SHORT SILENCE]

Hey, uhm…

Why didn’t you come see me sing earlier?

[DELIGHTED] You were there? Awwww…!

… I couldn’t see you. The lights were so bright on that tiny stage.

Huh? Oh….

Well… I…

[SHYLY] I always look for you in the crowd.

Mm-hmm.

I do.

It’s become like… my… uhm… my thing to do. Heh…

Just seeing you gives me courage, on stage.

You’re always at the corner… far away from everyone else…

No, I’m not making fun.

I’ve always… I really like that about you.

Your quiet way.

[SHORT SILENCE]

I know, I should’ve told you.

But… I was afraid, it might change things.

I don’t know.

Like, I was afraid there’ll come a day when I don’t see you in the audience…

But…

After all these years, all my performances…

[SHORT SILENCE]

You’ve always been there for me.

Of course I noticed you.

Because…

[HESITANT, CAN"T QUITE ADMIT YOUR FEELINGS] Because… you’re my friend.

Yeah, I know… all my other friends are there, too.

But… you were the first friend I made here.

… remember?

… before I got “discovered” … and all that…

I mean… I’m trying to say…

[SHORT SILENCE]

I…

You know…

I don’t want next year to come.

No, I DO want to be a singer.

I’m really thankful for that. For having the recording contract.

It’s just…

I know it sounds silly.

But we’re all gonna lead different lives… and…

Who knows where we’ll be a year from now…

You’ve got a new job.

Did I tell you how proud I am of you?

I did? Mmm…

And… uhm…

How… handsome you look tonight?

[SHY GIGGLE]

[SHORT SILENCE]

[YOU’RE STRUGGLING TO EXPRESS YOUR REAL FEELINGS, YOUR VOICE BREAKING]

I…

Uhm… this is gonna be the last time we see each other for a while, huh?

Uhm…

I need to tell you something.

[SUDDENLY TEARING UP]

You’ve been the best part of my life…

[TEARFULLY] I mean it.

The very best part.

[SNIFFLE A LITTLE]

And…

I’m sorry…

I should’ve spent more time with you.

No, let me finish.

I got carried away with all that… the fame.

I let it get to me.

I got lost in being… that girl… everyone knows my name and always inviting me to places and…

But, I realized, I don’t really care about all that…

All I want… all I ever really cared about…

Is that one guy in the crowd… always there for me…

Always supporting me...

… in his quiet way…

[TEARFULLY] Oh… I’m gonna miss you.

[SNIFFLE]

[SHORT SILENCE]

Can I… ask you something?

[SHORT SILENCE]

Why… why didn’t you ever ask me out?

No, not those… [LAUGH]

Oh my god, I remember those crazy nights.

[GIGGLE]

No, I meant… ask me out, like… more than friends.

I mean…

[FLUSTERED] Oh my god. I’m being so presumptuous…

Oh damn, you must think I’m so full of myself.

Just assuming everyone loves me.

I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…

…uhm…

[SHORT SILENCE]

[FLUSTERED, HEART RACING]

Did you just…

That… that..that… L…word… L word thingy…

Did you uhm…

L word... me?

Well, is it like… you know… hey, I L-word pizza, or I L-word this song…

Or… did you mean…

I mean…

Please don’t say it if you don’t mean it.

Because… I’m feeling really… vulnerable right now…

[HE SUDDENLY KISSES YOU] Mmmmph...

Oh…

[DEEPER KISS]

Oh… wow.

I… don’t know what to say.

[GIGGLE]

You really mean that, right?

That you…

[GIGGLE]

Mmm… me too.

No, I’ll… I’ll say it, give me a moment.

Just… uhm…

[LONGER KISS]

Oh…

You like kissing me?

[GIGGLE]

Oh my god, I can’t believe it.

I just made a wish… not a minute ago and…

[KISS]

Mmm… it’s coming true.

[KISS]

[GIGGLE] I didn’t wish for a kiss!

Hey, I wish for big things, you know.

Like…

Uhm…

It’s so cheesy. [GIGGLE]

I wished that you’d fall in love with me. There.

Make fun of me all you want.

[LONGER KISS]

Mmmm…

Me?… I’m feeling… happy.

[GIGGLE]

I feel like… I want to do more…

Yes, right now…

[GIGGLE]

I wanna climb over you and… really make out…

Mm-hmm.

But… I’ll only do that with my boyfriend.

What?

No, I don’t have a boyfriend. And I know you’re single.

So…

[SHORT SILENCE]

[LAUGH]

You’re the dumbest smartest guy I know.

[GIGGLE]

I’m asking you to be my boyfriend, silly.

… do you… want me to be your girlfriend?

[DEEP KISS]

That’s a yes?

Mmmm… can I….

[DEEP KISS]

Mmm… yeah, pull up my dress…

[DEEP KISS]

Oh, god… do you want to?

I’ve been dying to do this for so long…

Yes, right now… [GIGGLE]

It’s dark, no one will see us.

Ohh… you’re so hard…

[DEEP KISS]

Can I just… take it out…

Oh wow…

How long have you wanted to fuck me?

[MOAN]

Yeah, pull it to the side…

Ohhh…

**Optional SFX: You can include very soft music as background, to accompany the love scene.**

[HUSHED MOANING BETWEEN WORDS - GO AHEAD AND IMPROV THE SEX, AS HOT AND LONG AS YOU LIKE]

I’ve wanted you for so long…

Yes… oh god, yes…

Boyfriend…

Oh… it makes me so happy to call you that…

Mmmmm…

Ohhh…

I’m fucking my boyfriend, thank you very much… [GIGGLE]

Ohh fuck…

I’m gonna…. cum…

Baby, cum with me…

Oh…

Oh yes….

[IMPROV ORGASM]

Ohhh…

[BREATHING FOR A BIT]

Mmm… is my hair a mess? [GIGGLE]

Totally worth it. Boyfriend. [GIGGLE]

I’ve got another set… then…

Mmm… you wanna countdown with me?

Mmm… my boyfriend.

[GIGGLE] What? Okay, gimme like a week. Or a month.

[CONTENTED SIGH]

… or a year.

I don’t think I’ll get tired of calling you that.

Hmm…

[CONTENTED SIGH]

I’m… I’m suddenly not so afraid of the new year.

… I’ve got a feeling it’s kinda …it’s gonna be good.

[KISS]

My contract… your job…

We’ll figure it out, right?

[KISS]

As long as I got you.

[KISS]

**[OPTIONAL SEGMENT]**

**Transition to singing a nice love song here.**

**Bonus: If you can sing "Eyes on Me (FF8)"...**

/scriptend

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, thanks for reading! If you like this script and want to perform it, you are most welcome. Just in case you didn't know - it doesn't matter who else has done it, your version matters to me and many others, too, so go ahead! If you fill this, don't forget to tag me in your comments okay, I don't wanna miss it: u/Taurean_adift
> 
> This story can also work as "Finding new love in the New Year". Just change one line to "I didn't want this year to come" and remove/change the line referencing a "countdown". And the title, of course :)


End file.
